New Player Guide
What is the Demon Realm? Synopsis You were born lucky, kid. The modern age means medicine, technology, and your own personal demon to guide and manipulate you. Have you been to the City yet? Economists and sociologists are proclaiming it the capital of our world, and it’s true what they say: the City is a gorgeous mess of us, of our dreams, our hopes, and our aspirations — or maybe not. The City’s always seemed to have a mind of its own. My point is, conflicts may seem far away — except when they’re dumped on your doorstep. That’s when you call in the cops... or the robbers. Maybe you’re fleeing a conflict. Maybe you’re fleeing poverty. Maybe you and your demon are reaching out with hungry hands to grab the opportunities the City is famous for. In this world where all children are born with two souls — human and demon — the City is all of us. Or none of us. Regardless, work on bettering yourself. You know what I mean: evolve your ascensions, learn new dominions, put that magic to work! Just don’t burn down the City. You’ll do fine. Setting Among humans, the City is known as an inexplicable, paradoxical phenomenon that came into existence when the barrier broke. To demons, the City has always just been. We like to think it’s a mystery even to them — though it probably isn’t. That said, the City acts as its own political entity, policing and governing itself while proclaiming diplomatic neutrality. For all intents and purposes, the City is its own country, and a prominent one at that. The City exists in an extra-dimensional space — a place in between reality. It shifts and changes organically, and seems to be a truly limitless and infinite construction. From the outside, the City appears to be nothing but an average tower, but upon entering the structure the City develops into a massive and sprawling metropolis. The City is composed of an incredible number of floors, each unique. Each floor of the City appears to be its own encapsulated segment of the City. Don’t be mistaken, however. One floor can be as large as the entirety of Beijing, and then some, and every floor within the City is prone to spontaneous and seemingly inexplicable change. While some floors are more stable than others, very few places within the City are fixed. Needless to say, the City is one-of-a-kind. While there are other pocket cities, the City is without a doubt one of the largest, most affluent, and most powerful ones around. It also boasts the status of a world leader, with many mega-corporations (particularly demon-led ones) establishing their headquarters within the City. Further, the City houses the Panopticon, one of only a handful of maximum security prisons capable of containing demons, and remains one of the leading locations for demonological research, development, and instruction. Sitewide Plot The entire thing was horrifying. The scene wasn't gruesome. You'd seen worse things walking the beat in your time on the force, and this didn't even make the top twenty list of bloody, disgusting, or ruthless shit you'd seen. The alleyway the shop-keep found her in wasn't dirtier than any less traveled path on any other floor. She was lying there in the middle, limbs akimbo and head back, with the most minute trickle of blood streaking down her upper lip. Not dead, but unresponsive. So the horror? Meds got no demon signature off her. She was empty. Nothing. For the first time in three hundred years, there was a host who wasn't hosting shit. You stared a moment longer, the fear and confusion emanating from your demon easy to mistake as your own. “Load her up.” You turned quickly, not wanting to see anyone touch her or even think of touching her yourself. A new day, a new bout of horror and mayhem. What else was new in the City? Character Types There are two major types of characters playable on Demon Realm: human hosts with demonic attachments, and demons who exist without hosts. Human hosts are broken into two subdivisions based upon the nature of their attachment: Primal or Civil. An attachment is classified as primal or civil by the ‘level of cognizance’ of the attachment. Civil demons show cognizance and self-awareness on human levels, while primal demons can be considered more animalistic in nature. The clearest difference is simple: civil demons can communicate in a shared language with their host, and primal demons cannot. Players may choose if their character is human with a civil attachment, human with a primal attachment, or demon. In the role-play world, humans are born unaware of which type of attachment they will be given. It appears that attachment type occurs at random. Character Generation Creating your character happens a little differently in Demon Realm. A character’s starting dominion number, dominion types, mastery levels, and ascension level (if applicable) are randomly generated during character creation. Details about your character, such as their type and age, will affect the random generator. If you want more control over your character's creation, you are allowed to choose your starting dominions from the currently discovered dominions list. If you choose to randomize, there is a potential that you may not like the dominions you receive. Don’t worry! Acquiring more dominions - and different dominions - is part of the game. Keep in mind that characters have the potential to acquire dominions never before been seen in game should you choose to randomize. When you submit your application for review, Staff will respond to your application with the generator’s results. The application will then be accepted and filed. You are allowed to decide to forgo the random dominion generator and choose your character's dominions instead. While the number of dominions, mastery levels, and ascension level will still be randomly generated, you will have control over what dominions your character receives. If you wish, you can choose your starting dominion types, but you can only choose from those dominions already discovered by other characters. For those players choosing their own dominions, the number of dominions possible will be posted and the player will be provided a list of discovered dominions to select from. Once you have made your choices, the masteries will be rolled for, and the application will be accepted and filed. You may ask us to roll for your character's dominions before you write your profile app, we'll be more than happy to do that for you. All we need is a name, a demon age, a human age, and the type of character you're making (human with civil demon, human with primal demon, or solo demon). Re-rolls for character generation are only done when the same dominion is received two or more times, or when staff made an error that requires a second roll. If you want to choose your starting dominions, you must tell us before we roll. Once we have rolled, your dominions are recorded and cannot be removed, though you can and will earn more while playing on the site! How to Get Started Demon Realm uses a profile app. After you’ve registered an account, mouse-over Account and click Edit Profile. Fill out the provided profile fields. Content Restrictions Be honest and don’t be afraid to be clear. If you don’t want to write something, either because it’s personally upsetting to you or you just don’t like it, this is the place to tell us! If you have content restrictions, list them in full in your Player Notes section. Character Summary Exactly what this sounds like, this should be a summary. Give us a synopsis of your character: if there’s something you want a person to know right off, before threading with the character, use this to tell them! Character In-Depth This is where you write a full rundown of your character. You can write a selection of formative scenes from their lives, you can write a slightly more full summary, you can detail their full history, you can be as creative as you want, or as formal as you want! You can use videos or pictures, you can really do what you want to do. As long as you give us a sense of the character, we’ll happily take it. Faction Factions are groups that your character can belong to. We have four pre-made factions, but don’t be afraid to make a character outside of or uninvolved with our factions. The faction leaders are NPCs, and not open to be played. Anything mentioned below the leader role is playable, though! The current factions are: Legion, Spirit Detectives, Kairos, and White Rabbit. Mechanics Jail Mechanics Staff will post in a thread if someone is at risk of being arrested. The person at risk will have the option to run, resist arrest, or go quietly. If they run, or resist arrest, this becomes a staff-moderated event. They may successfully escape—or they may be successfully arrested by law enforcement. Should they be successfully arrested, they will be taken below ground to the Panopticon. Being taken to the Panopticon means that you will be unable to play outside the prison for either three out of character days (so three whole days in our world), or after doing two complete threads in jail. This is the protocol regardless of the length of the in-character sentence. What you need to know as a player is that the Panopticon appears to have a different sense of time inside than out. So, if you serve thirty years in the Panopticon, you will neither age nor will thirty years pass outside of the Panopticon. Rather, it will only be three days from when you went in. Feel free to think through how the experiences in prison might have changed the prisoners, or for that matter, the guards. Remember, though, anyone can be arrested, if they’re breaking a serious enough law in too flagrant a fashion. People playing lawbreakers, robbers or not, should strive for believability in their illegal endeavors and getting out of situations scot-free, but understand if things go wrong arrest is a possibility. The Panopticon has a massive stockpile of anti-dominion technology, and is the largest and most secure anti-dominion technology currently available. Fortune Teller This is a famous person of mystery and interest, who meshes into the dime-a-dozen cookie cutter tellers. They can give you the knowledge you thirst for: information on your personal ascension possibilities or the key to collecting new dominions. Everyone in the City can summon them once a month, though they also come out on rare, admin-announced occasions, when the Krab Kafe sells its holiday whole-roasted crab. External Links The Site Of course, if you're stumbling across this Wiki and aren't sure about where this all takes place, just follow this link here to the Demon Realm's RP site! Discord The Demon Realm utilizes a Discord server for chatting purposes. If you don't have a Discord account, they are easy to make and free! And if you need help accessing the Discord, feel free to message a Staff member for assistance. Some of the channels available include plotting, graphics requests, general chat, and reply tagging. If you're unsure how a channel works, don't hesitate to speak up! About the Demon Realm Staff Not sure who's on staff? We've got you covered? Follow the link for a full list of staff members, their time zones, main duties, and even their active characters!